


[Podfic of] Solstice Our Way

by exmanhater



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Super Pals Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Entrapta is invited to a celebration at Scorpia's family home. It has a dress code. Entrapta owns nothing but 10 identical outfits for a reason.





	[Podfic of] Solstice Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solstice Our Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131169) by [linguafranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguafranka/pseuds/linguafranka). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2T6dmLz) [10 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2W7hj4m) [12 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 19:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
